Explode
by Julesahtron
Summary: Hermione needs some revision help for her potions exam. Not everything goes according to plan however. Non Canon. Hermione's 6th year. Rated M for a reason


_**A/N: Plot bunnies invaded me at 24 hours ago. It was 5am. I decided to try and sleep them off. It didn't work. So here it is. SSHG. Rated M for a reason. I own nothing except the storyline. No money being made etc. etc. Enjoy.**_

It was ten o'clock the night before their potions final. Ron and Harry had given up revision as a bad job and had gone to bed. Hermione was still sat in the common room trying to cram in as much information as her head would allow.

She'd just come across something in Advanced Potion Making that had stumped her though. She wasn't sure if it was something that would come up in tomorrow's exam, but she didn't want to take that chance. Glancing at her watch, and deciding it wasn't too late to go and ask her potions master for clarification, she left the common room and made her way down towards the dungeons.

She had often wondered what the man got up to when he wasn't teaching, and now she had a perfect opportunity to find out. Despite his treatment of her and her friends, she had long since resigned herself to the fact that he was in fact someone she had often fantasized about, probably due to his stern nature.

However, once she'd made her way down the stairs, something in the cool air of the underground corridor seemed to snap her out of this notion that this was a good idea. She had just been about to knock on his door when she decided it wasn't too late to turn back. She turned on her heel and made her way back to the stairs.

Just as she reached the bottom step, she felt a hand grip the back of her neck and force her round. She found herself staring at the man whom she had pleasured herself over many times.

"Miss Granger. May I ask what you are doing wandering my corridor alone this late at night, after curfew?" he asked in a low voice.

She shivered slightly as she tried not to let his firm grip on her turn her on.

"I just wanted to get your advice on something I read in Advanced Potion Making whilst I was revising," she stammered.

"Funny," he said softly. "It appeared to me that you were leaving the corridor and I for one do not recall you coming to ask my advice."

She swallowed heavily. She couldn't stop focussing on the hand that still held her. "I realised that coming to visit you so late at night was probably not a good idea."

"Well well. You thought correctly, Miss Granger."

He dragged her back to his classroom and threw her against his desk. She turned to face him, knew this would become a new fantasy to work with when she eventually got back to her bed tonight.

"I think punishment is in order," he growled as he stood facing her. "Let's see what would really motivate you to come down to my dungeons so late at night."

As he pulled out his wand, a look of fear crossed Hermione's face. It was not that she was scared of him invading her mind; it was what he would find there, her own private thoughts of him.

"Legilimens," he cast the spell as she was trying to conceal the thoughts. She tried to bring forth her revision notes, but he cast them aside as if they were nothing but old parchment. She could feel him bringing forth her fantasies of him, particularly the one she had dreamt up only a moment before he had assaulted her thoughts.

She felt him leave her mind as abruptly as he'd entered. She could feel her face burning in embarrassment as she stared at the stone floor. She wanted to look at his face, but was afraid of looking him in the eye. She chanced a glance up when he didn't move or say anything. It had been fruitless though, she was unable to read his expression.

He moved towards her after a few moments, grabbed her arms and put his face inches from hers. Her breathing became heavy as she fought the desire to kiss him and the desire to run away. His eyes were filled with (Hermione felt it was her imagination) fierce desire. Like he knew what he wanted and he would kill to get it if he had to.

She watched as his face lowered and she suddenly felt his lips, his tongue, his teeth on her neck. She pulled back in surprise and immediately mentally chastised herself for doing so. As if their thoughts were one, they moved towards each other, his hands cupped her face and he kissed her like he'd never kissed before, her arms wrapped around his neck.

He picked her up, sat her on the desk and ripped off her t-shirt, she took her own bra off and he worshipped her soft breasts. Cupping the left one, he played with the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He kissed the right one, licked the nipple, bit gently upon it while Hermione ran her hands through his hair.

He used his right hand to undress himself, before he took off her trousers and underwear with considerable force in his desperation to admire her fully naked body. He allowed himself a taste of her, and he felt her arch her body.

He stood himself up straight, grabbed her leg and dragged her off the desk. He kissed her lips, pushed his tongue into her mouth, allowing her to taste herself. He then forced her onto her knees, and she took a hold of his erection, moving her hand slowly from base to tip. She wrapped her mouth around him, he put his hands on her head, forcing her mouth to fuck him. He groaned in pleasure before he pulled her back to her feet and threw her back on to his desk. He got on his knees, licking her clit while inserting a long finger inside of her. Her moans were spurring him on and he introduced a second finger.

She sat up and kissed him fiercely. He moved his lips over to her ear, bit on her earlobe and she moaned "I want you inside me."

"No you don't," he growled in her ear, emphasising every word, so that his mere breath on her skin turned her on even more.

She looked at him, her brown eyes caught up in the malice in the black.

"I need you inside me," she muttered.

"How much? How much do you need me?"

She couldn't answer as she felt herself move closer to the edge, his fingers almost enough to finish her off by themselves.

"Tell me, Granger. Tell me you need me, tell me you're mine."

The use of her name was an aphrodisiac.

"Good god, I'm yours, I want you, I need you, please, I am begging you."

His lip curled into a sneer as he brought his fingers out of her, flipped her over and fucked her hard and fast from behind, Hermione unable to control herself, he was pulling her hair as he held onto her. She was screaming so loudly, he was glad for the distance between this room and the rest of the castle.

He was close now, and he knew she was too. He turned her over and slowed down, her screams becoming mere whimpers as he looked into her eyes and released himself inside of her, feeling her contract simultaneously.

For a while, the sound of their heavy breathing was all that filled the dungeon classroom. Eventually, he pulled out of her and began dressing. He handed her clothes back to her and she too got dressed.

"I'm glad I was able to help with your problem Granger. Now I suggest you go back to your dormitory and sleep ready for tomorrow's exams. "


End file.
